The primary mission of the Biosafety Core Support Facility (Core E) is to provide a fully manage, equipped and safe working environment where infectious pathogens, including (but not restricted to) HIV and Mycobacterium tuberculosis (M.tb) can be studied by investigators at CWRU and affiliated institutions, including the Cleveland Clinic Foundation. Dedicated BL-3 (approximately 1200 square foot) and BL-2 laboratories (approximately 150 square foot) including the Cleveland Clinic Foundation. Dedicated BL-3 (approximately 1200 square foot) and BL-2 laboratories (approximately 150 square foot), located immediately adjacent to each other on the 10th floor of the Biomedical Research Building in the Division of Infectious Diseases, are Available for Culture of HIV. The Core Support Facility provides state-of-the-art services to multiple CFAR investigators, permitting the culture and detection of both HIV and M.tb, thereby enhancing their research efforts. In addition to these services, Core personnel have assumed the responsibility of (a) familiarizing all BL-3 users in good laboratory practices and (b), pediatric retraining of all users to insure compliance with laboratory regulations. In addition to the Core Director (E.A. Rich), a 3-member Biosafety Committee (Drs. E.A. Rich, M.M. Lederman and Dr. S.F.J. Le Grice) meets on a periodic basis to supervise overall operational procedures. Since culture of an experimentation with biohazardous pathogens is a key element of AIDS research, this Facility constitutes an essential component of the CFAR. Key projects supported by Biosafety-3 Core Facility include: A human model of protective immunity (AI35207, J.J. Ellner); AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (AI25879, M.M. Lederman); Interaction of M.tb and HIV in the lung (HL51636, Z. Toosi); Expression of TB in the lung (HL-51630, E.A. Rich); Natural history of lymphocytic alveolitis in HIV disease (HL-53247, E.A. Rich); AIDS vaccine development-laboratory training (T2-00011, C. Whalen).